A Collection of Classic Fairy Tales
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: A collection of fairy tales from Wikipedia with Anime Characters taking the places of the original characters. Some with Happy Endings, some with Sad Endings, few with bad language, but no matter what the tale is, they all begin with the classic line of "Once Upon A Time..." (Marked as Complete but will update whenever)
1. A Riddling Tale

**A Riddling Tale**

 **Based on: A Riddling Tale**

 **Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

Once upon a time, while Riza Hawkeye, Lan-Fan and Winry Rockbell were in town shopping, they accidentally insulted Lust the Lascivious, who turned them all into identical flowers for the rest of their lives, right in front of their boyfriends, Roy Mustang, Ling Yao and Edward Elric.

The 3 hot-headed and short-tempered males ordered Lust to release them, but she just laughed.

"If you want them back, then you must be able to figure out who is who." She stated, "I will allow one of your precious girlfriends to go back to you tonight and if you come back tomorrow and pick the same girl who visited you last night correctly, then they will all go free. If you pick the wrong girl, they will all die."

With that, Lust disappeared and the 3 boys went to Riza's house, praying for their girlfriends' safety and that their luck and brains will give them some help for once.

* * *

At 10:45pm, Riza returned home and reassured the boys that she, Winry and Lan-Fan were fine and that they wouldn't fail this job, she believed in them.

Then, as the sun was rising, Riza was forced to leave and the boys went back to where they had left their girlfriends-turned-flowers.

* * *

When they arrived, Lust, Sloth/Juliet Douglas and Dante were already there, all of them grinning at the thought of the girls' upcoming death. Roy, Ling and Edward had expressions of determination on their faces.

"Well, boys," Sloth chuckled, "take your pick."

"Why don't you?" Dante added, grinning.

The boys nodded and since it was Riza who came to visit them, Roy stepped forward. He walked over to the flowers and selected the one on his left.

When he picked it up, there was a puff of smoke and the 3 girls were back, alive, healthy and no longer only the size of their boyfriends' fists.

"WHAT?!" Lust screeched.

"How did you figure it out?!" Sloth demanded.

"You little bastards!" Dante growled.

Roy grinned and said, while he and the other guys held their girlfriends close, "The other flowers, having been in the field all night, had dew on them; Riza did not because she was with us."

Cursing the boys and their girlfriends, the 3 evil women leave forever and they all lived happily ever after.


	2. The Golden Twins

**A String of Pearls Twined with Golden Flowers/The Golden Twins**

 **Based on: A String of Pearls Twined with Golden Flowers, AKA, The Golden Twins**

 **Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

Once upon a time, a young and handsome king, Van Hohenheim of Xerxes, would leave his duties to wander the world, whenever he could at least. He passed by the castle of an emperor in Xing and heard his three daughters speak. They all wished they could marry him.

The oldest, Lust, said, "I would keep his house clean."

The second, Shao May, announced, "I would make his house like two golden apples."

The third, Trisha Elric, declared, "I would bear him golden twins."

Hohenheim married Trisha and she became pregnant, but his old girlfriend, a gypsy slave named Dante, envied the queen, dreadfully.

When the children were due, Hohenheim had to go to war. He came back alive and was greeted back with two puppies named Den and Black Hayate, which he was told Trisha had borne. He made Trisha a slave, and Dante his queen.

In reality, Trisha had given birth to two golden haired/eyed babies, but Dante had killed them and buried them in the vineyard. Two firs grew from their graves. At night, they turned into children again, two little boys Trisha named Edward and Alphonse, and went to nurse from their mother, which consoled her. Hohenheim liked the trees but Dante hated them, so she made him cut them down. Hohenheim had two beds made from them.

In the night, the beds who were actually brothers talked to each other; Edward, who was the one carrying Dante, didn't like it, but Alphonse, the one carrying their father, liked it better. Dante heard them speaking and had them burned. Two sparks flew into bran that a sheep ate, and the sheep gave birth to two lambs with golden fleeces. Hohenheim saw these lambs and loved them, but Dante had them killed and assigned poor Trisha the task of washing out their entrails.

A crow caught some of the entrails and would not give it back without some cornmeal; the miller, a kind but stupid man named Jean Havoc, would not give her cornmeal without a chicken; a hen would not give her chick without corn; so he was screwed. But his kind girlfriend, Rebecca, gave her corn, the hen gave her a chick, Havoc gave her cornmeal, and the crow gave her back the piece - but more had washed away while she did this, and she could not retrieve it.

The entrails caught on a snag, and when the waters retreated, they became a 15-Year-Old Edward Elric and a 14-Year-Old Alphonse Elric. The 15-Year-Old transmuted broken things into new things with his metal right arm while the 14-Year-Old spun on his distaff and people came to admire their beauty. Hohenheim was so delighted when he saw them, that he took them home and Dante didn't dare do anything to them.

One day, she broke her pearl necklace and it could not be retrieved; the pearls escaped everyone's fingers. Hohenheim asked the brothers to do it and they could. While they did it, Edward told Hohenheim the story of their lives, with a refrain of "o, a string of pearls twined with golden flowers".

Hohenheim had Dante stoned to death, restored Trisha to her title as Queen, Edward and Alphonse became Princes and were married off to the Mechanic: Winry Rockbell and the Alkahestrist: May Chang, respectively.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	3. A Tale of the Forest of Inuyasha

**A Tale of the Forest of Inuyasha**

 **Based on: A Tale of the Tontlawald**

 **Anime: Inuyasha/Inuyasha: The Final Act**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there existed a forest called the Forest of Inuyasha. No one ventured to the Forest of Inuyasha. No one even dared. The King, Inu no Taishō, had ordered the woods to be chopped down but no one dared go near it. Some bold souls had ventured into the Forest of Inuyasha and reported seeing a ruined house surrounded by beings that looked like men, women and children.

One night a peasant named Shippo, who had wandered farther than most, came back with the same tale, adding that an old crone stirred the fire now and again, which sent the children away, shrieking, and an old man had carried a sack into the woods, with women and children weeping and trying to pull down the sack, and a black cat as big as a foal. No one believed him.

A peasant named Naraku had remarried, and he and his new wife, Tsubaki, quarreled and she abused her stepdaughter, Kagome. Kagome, her little brother Sota and her little sister Rin were a very closely knit family and relied on each other a lot, since they didn't believe that they could count on their cowardly father.

One day, the children were gathering strawberries when Sota realized they were in the Forest of Inuyasha; the rest ran off, but Kagome did not think the woods could be worse than her stepmother and ventured inside. She met a little cream colored Cat Demon named Kirara and a Demon Slayer named Sango who dressed in silk.

Sango asked, "Will you please stay and be my friend? Kirara and I got so lonely sometimes."

Kagome nodded and said, "I would love to!"

Sango brought Kagome back to her village, who initially resisted allowing Kagome to stay but finally agreed. The Demon Slayer took Kagome to the sea; they played there and came back in the evening.

That evening, a man named Miroku, who was Sango's perverted monk of a lover, made a copy of Kagome and sent the copy back to the village in her place. Kagome stayed many years and learned many marvels, growing up, but Sango and the others didn't.

Finally, however, the lady there, High Priestess Kikyo said, "Kagome, you must leave because you have grown up."

Back in Kagome's old village, Tsubaki had beaten the figure until one day a venomous snake came out of its mouth and killed her. Naraku found her and then that night ate a piece of bread.

In the morning, he was as dead as his wife, because it had been in the figure.

When Kagome refused to leave, Kikyo turned her into a bird and Kagome flew home, but got lost. There, in the sky, a prince shot her while she was in her bird form by accident.

When she fell to the ground, she reassured her human form. The prince, who called himself Koga took her home and tried to marry her, but her wedding was crashed by her boyfriend from the village, Inuyasha and in time, she became queen of the Forest of Inuyasha. But no one ever heard of the Forest of Inuyasha after that.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	4. Otonashi the Fisherman

**Yuzuru Otonashi the Fisherman and Ayato Naoi the Merman**

 **Based on: Abdullah the Fisherman and Abdullah the Merman**

 **Anime: Angel Beats**

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman named Yuzuru Otonashi. Otonashi was a poor man with a large family. He was only able to catch enough to support his family for that day. He never had a problem with this life-style, until one day he couldn't catch any fish. He walked through the town sorrowfully, as his family would go hungry that night. Otonashi's neighbor, the baker Yuri Nakamura, saw his woes and gave him enough money for that day's supplies. Otonashi promised he would repay Yuri's kindness as soon as he could. But the next day, Otonashi was unable to catch any fish. This trend went on for many days. Yuri continued to lend him money to feed his family- confident in her friend's future ability to return the favor.

Otonashi cried to his oldest little sister, Hatsune, about the guilt he felt over being unable to provide. She assured him that Allah(God) would provide. On that day, when Otonashi pulled back his net- there was a merman in it. At first, Otonashi was frightened, but the merman explained he was a follower of the faith and would not harm the fisherman. The merman introduced himself as Ayato Naoi. Naoi suggested that the two start a partnership. The merman wanted the fruits that grew abundantly on the land. In return, Naoi would give Otonashi the precious jewels that were found easily underwater. The fisherman happily agreed with the plan, and thus the partnership between Otonashi of the Land and Naoi of the Sea began.

Now having an abundance of precious gems, Otonashi was able to return Yuri's charity and support his family with ease. Everyday, he went down to the ocean with a basket of fruit and would return to town with a basket of jewels. With this many jewels, it wasn't long until Otonashi went to the local jeweler's to sell off his good. Unfortunately for Otonashi, Queen Yui's jeweler had recently been stolen. A sheikh named Noda had come to the town to find the culprit. He was at the jeweler's, waiting for the thief to pawn off the goods.

When Otonashi, a poor fisherman, came with a basket full of gems to sell; Noda immediately assumed Otonashi was the thief. He was arrested and brought before King Hinata. Queen Yui inspected the confiscated jewels, only to find that they were of a far superior quality than her own. Otonashi was immediately released and received an official apology from King Hinata. Not only did King Hinata purchase all of Otonashi's gems to make up for the error, but the King also allowed him to marry his daughter, Princess "Angel" Kanade. Otonashi's family moved in and lived in splendor, and Otonashi became well respected as the King's son-in-law.

Our story does not end there…

Otonashi continued to his partnership with Naoi. One particular day, the two had lingered in their usually meeting and had a nice long conversation. They talked about many things, but eventually they reached the subject of faith. The merman asked if the fisherman had made the pilgrimage to the tomb of the prophet. Otonashi admitted that he had never gone because he had always been too poor to make the journey. Realizing he had the means, Otonashi asked if he might be able to break from their trading while he made the pilgrimage. Naoi was happy to let him have the time off, but only if the fisherman could leave an offering for the merman. Naoi was unable to travel on land and mourned the fact that he could not make the journey himself, but he would find peace if his friend could leave a gift in his stead.

Otonashi accepted his friend's humble request. Naoi invited him to his home for a feast as thanks. Otonashi explained that he wanted to accept, but couldn't because he could not breath underwater. For a moment Naoi disappeared under the waves, and returned with a jar full of a strange golden ointment. It was the fat of a vicious fish, larger than any animal on land. When it was applied to the fisherman, he was able to breath and swim deep underwater without any trouble.

Otonashi saw many marvelous sights while he was under the sea. By the end of the day, he was brought to Naoi's home and had a large feast. Though the fisherman was honored… the feast consisted of raw fish, as there was no fire underwater. As the merman explained their culture, other things began to trouble the fisherman. When Naoi asked what was disturbing his guest, the fisherman explained that all the merfolk were naked- something that was improper above the water. Not only that; but while Naoi had been showing Otonashi around, there had been a funeral taking place. All the "mourners" were cheering and celebrating, such a sight disturbed the human.

The merman was puzzled and inquired what humans did when a person died. Otonashi explained that they cried and were sad over the loss of their loved one. At this, Naoi became very upset and threw his guest out. Otonashi couldn't understand what he did wrong. Naoi angrily explained that he could not trust someone who does not rejoice in a soul that had been deposited on earth returning to Allah. If a human cannot give up a such a heavenly gift, how could he expect a human to give up an earthy gift?

That was the end of their partnership, and Otonashi returned to his home at the palace in despair. Though his family continued to live well for the rest of his life, Otonashi would still visit the sea and call out for the friend he lost. But his calls were forever unanswered.

The End.


	5. Daisuke the Queen of Theives

**Daisuke the Queen of Thieves**

 **Based on: Aladdin**

 **Anime: Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventures 02/Digimon Tamers/Digimon Frontier/Digimon Data Squad**

Once upon a time, in the ancient lands of Arabia, there lived a girl named Daisuke Motomiya the Miraculous. Daisuke was an impoverished young ne'er-do-well in town, a thief who stole from the market in order to provide for herself and her friends, a diamond in the rough, if you will. She was well-known and liked among the other homeless, but was a constant source of annoyance to the guards that tried to catch her. For her reputation, she gained the nickname of "Queen of Thieves".

One day, she was recruited by a sorcerer named Akihiro Kurata the Traitorous from Maghreb, who passed himself off as a friend of Daisuke's late parents, Tai Kamiya the Courageous and Sora Takenouchi the Lover, convincing Daisuke of his good will by promising to make arrangements to set up the lassie as a wealthy noble woman. The sorcerer's real motive was to persuade Daisuke to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from a booby-trapped magic cave.

After Kurata tried to double-cross her, Daisuke found herself trapped in the cave. Fortunately, she retained a magic ring lent to her by the sorcerer as protection, so she would be able to live. As she rubbed her hands in despair, she inadvertently rubs the ring and a genie named Takato Matsuki of the Ring appeared, who took her home to friends, Daisuke still carrying the lamp.

When one of her friends, TK Takaishi the Hopeful, tried to clean it, a second, more powerful genie named Takuya Kanbara of the Lamp appeared, who was bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp.

With the aid of Takuya of the Lamp, Daisuke became a rich, powerful noble woman and was courted by Prince Ken the Kindest, the Emperor's son (after foiling his marriage to the vizier's daughter, Kari Kamiya the Righteous, which he was grateful for). Takuya built Daisuke a wonderful palace, one that was far more magnificent than that of the Emperor himself and all her friends and family lived there.

Kurata returned and was able to get his hands on the lamp by tricking Ken (who was unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He ordered Takuya to take the palace along with all its contents to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Daisuke still had the magic ring and is able to summon Takato to her aid.

Although Takato couldn't directly undo any of Takuya's magic, he was able to transport Daisuke to the Maghreb where she recovered the lamp and defeated the sorcerer in battle, returning the palace (complete with the Prince) to its proper place.

Kurata's more powerful and evil brother, Ryuuji Tamashiro the Illusionist, tried to destroy Daisuke for defeating his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Daisuke fell for his disguise and commanded the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. However, Ken was warned of this danger by Takuya (after being introduced to the genie after the incident with Kurata) and defeated the impostor before he could harm Daisuke.

Daisuke eventually succeeding to her mother-in-law's throne and became Empress of Arabia. But that didn't stop her old habit of every now and then snatching a fruit from the fruit bowl when no one was looking.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	6. Jaden and the 40 Thieves

**Jaden Yuki and the 40 Thieves**

 **Based on: Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves**

 **Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

Once upon a time, there had once been a merchant who had 2 sons, Harrington Rosewood and Jaden Yuki. After the death of their father, Harrington married a wealthy woman named Missy Higurashi and became a well-to-do, building on their father's business. Jaden married a poor woman named Alexis Rhodes and settled into the trade of a woodcutter.

One day, Jaden was at work collecting and cutting firewood in the forest, and he happened to overhear a group of thieves visiting their treasure store. The treasure was in a cave, the mouth of which is sealed by magic. It opened on the words "open sesame" and sealed itself on the words "close sesame".

When the thieves were gone, Jaden entered the cave himself and discreetly took a single bag of gold coins home. Jaden and Alexis borrow her older brother, Atticus's scales to weigh their new wealth.

Unbeknownst to them, Missy had put a blob of wax in the scales to find out what Jaden was using them for, since she was curious to know what kind of grain her impoverished brother-in-law needed to measure. To her shock, she found a gold coin sticking to the scales and tells her husband. Under pressure from Harrington, Jaden is forced to reveal the secret of the cave.

Harrington went to the cave, taking a donkey with him to take as much treasure as possible. He entered the cave with the magic words. But in his greed and excitement over the treasure, he forgot the words to get out again. The thieves find him there and killed him.

When his brother didn't come back, Jaden went to the cave to look for him and found the body quartered and with each piece displayed just inside the entrance of the cave as a warning to anyone else who might try to enter. Jaden brings the body home where he entrusts Yusei Fudo, a clever 11-year-old slave-boy from Harrington's household, with the task of making others believe that Harrington has died a natural death.

First, Yusei purchased medicines from an apothecary, telling him that Harrington is gravely ill.

Then, he finds an old tailor known as Bastion Misawa whom he pays, blindfolds and leads to Harrington's house. There, overnight, Bastion stitches the pieces of Harrington's body back together so that no one will be suspicious. Jaden and his family are able to give Harrington a proper burial without anyone asking awkward questions.

The 40 thieves, finding the body gone, realize that yet another person must know their secret and set out to track him down. One of the thieves goes down to the town and comes across Bastion, who mentions that he has just sewn a dead man's body back together. Realizing that the dead man must have been the thieves' victim, the thief, Julie Mickadem, asks/seduces Bastion to lead the way to the house where the deed was performed.

Bastion is blindfolded again and in this state he is able to retrace his steps and find the house. Julie marks the door with a symbol for the other thieves to come back that night and kill everyone in the house. However, Julie had been seen by Yusei and he, loyal to his master, foils her plan by marking all the houses in the neighborhood with a similar marking.

When the 40 thieves return that night, they cannot identify the correct house and their leader, Sartorius, attempts to kill the unsuccessful Julie in a furious rage but his sister, Sarina, convinces him not to and gives her a chance to redeem herself. Julie thanks Sarina for allowing her to see Bastion again and Sarina teases the thief about having a crush on the tailor, making her blush.

The next day, Julie revisits Bastion and tries again. Only this time, a chunk is chipped out of the stone step at Jaden's front door. Again, Yusei foils the plan by making similar chips in all the other doorsteps, and Julie is abandoned in the desert sands, on the brink of death for her failure.

At last, Sartorius goes and looks for himself. This time, he memorizes every detail he can of the exterior of Jaden's house. He pretends to be an oil merchant in need of Jaden's hospitality, bringing with him mules loaded with 39 oil jars, one filled with oil, the other 38 hiding the other remaining thieves.

Once Jaden, Alexis and their 10-year-old daughter, Akiza, are asleep, the thieves plan to kill him. Again, Yusei discovers and foils the plan, killing the 38 thieves in their oil jars by pouring boiling oil on them.

When Sartorius comes to rouse his men, he discovers that they are all dead, and escapes.

The next morning, Yusei tells Jaden and Alexis about the thieves in the jars. They bury them and Jaden shows his gratitude by giving Yusei his freedom.

To exact revenge 8 years later, Sartorius establishes himself as a merchant, befriends Akiza (who is now in charge of the late Harrington's business), and is invited to dinner at Jaden's house.

However, Sartorius is recognized by Yusei who performs a dance with a dagger for the diners and plunges it into his heart when he is off his guard. Jaden is at first angry with Yusei, but when he finds out Sartorius wanted to kill him, he is extremely grateful and offers Yusei a request. Yusei askes to marrying Akiza and he agrees.

Yusei and Akiza were wed and had lots of children. Julie appeared one day from out of the desert and begged Bastion, Jaden and everyone else for forgiveness and they forgive her. Bastion asks Julie to marry him in exchange and she agrees. Sarina, who wasn't actually a thief, comes across the village and gets her dream job there; to be a priestess. Atticus falls in love with her and they are married. Since Alexis could no longer bare children, she asked Jaden if they could adopt a child and they take in a young boy named Crow. And Jaden is left as the only one knowing the secret of the treasure in the cave and how to access it.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	7. Nami and Nojiko

**Nami and Nojiko**

 **Based on: Almondseed and Almondella**

 **Anime: One Piece**

Once upon a time, A poor woman named Nami sees a black hen, tied to the weaver Chocolat's, and hears a man named Luffy calling for help because his black hen has been stolen. To pretend to learn where it is, Nami reads a book, and Luffy gives her two piasters. She decides to become a seer.

One day, the king's servants come, asking whether the queen will have a boy or a girl. Nami reads through her book, muttering "Boy, girl, boy, girl..."

Eventually, they tire of it and leave. Queen Vivi has twins, a boy and a girl, and the servants tell King Kohza. Kohza, whose coffer has been stolen, sends for Nami to learn about the theft. In a room, she asks for almonds. The first night, she says, "This is the first."

She had meant the first night, but one of three thieves was eavesdropping and thinks it meant him. He runs to his confederates. The second one arrives the next night.

When Nami says, "The second has come."

Once again, she had meant the night, but the thief takes it to mean him.

When the third thief hears him the third night, they beg for mercy and show her where they have hid the coffer. Nami presents it to Kohza. They then walk in the garden, where Kohza picks an almond from a tree and asks Nami what she has in his hand. Nami's real name is Almondseed, Nami is just a nickname, and her sister is Almondella, but her nickname is Nojiko. She speaks of Almondseed, whom Almondella let fall into Kohza's hand, but the king takes it for the almond and its tree, and gives her gold.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	8. Edward Elric AKA The Golden Cat

**Edward Elric AKA the Golden Cat**

 **Based on: Alphege, or the Green Monkey**

 **Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

Once upon a time, there lived a King named Van Hohenheim, who was twice married. His first wife, a good and beautiful woman named Trisha, died at the birth of her little son, and Hohenheim was so overwhelmed with grief at her loss that his only comfort was in the sight of his heir, the young boy.

When the time for the young Prince's christening came, Hohenheim chose as godmother a neighboring Princess, so celebrated for her wisdom and goodness that she was commonly called 'the Good Queen' but her real name was Catherine Armstrong. She named the baby Edward and from that moment took him to her heart.

Time wipes away the greatest griefs, and after 2-3 years, Hohenheim married again. His second wife was a Princess of undeniable beauty, but by no means of so amiable a disposition as the first Queen. Her name was Dante.

In due time a second Prince was born, and Dante was devoured with rage at the thought that Prince Edward came between her son, Alphonse, and the throne. She took care however to conceal her jealous feelings from Hohenheim. At length she could control herself no longer, so she sent a trusty servant to her old and faithful friend Juliet Dougles the Fairy of the Mountain to beg her to devise some means by which she might get rid of her stepson.

Juliet replied, "As much as I desire to be agreeable to you in every way, it was impossible for me to attempt anything against the young Prince, who was under the protection of some greater Power than my own."

Catherine on her side watched carefully over her godson. She was obliged to do so from a distance, her own country being a remote one, but she was well informed of all that went on and knew all about the Queen's wicked designs.

Therefore, she sent Edward a large and splendid ruby, with injunctions to wear it night and day as it would protect him from all attacks, but added that the talisman only retained its power as long as he remained within his father's dominions. The Wicked Dante knowing this made every attempt to get the Prince Edward out of the country, but her efforts failed, till one day accident did what she was unable to accomplish.

Hohenheim had an only sister, Pinako, who was deeply attached to him and was married to the sovereign of a distant country. She had always kept up a close correspondence with her brother, and the accounts she heard of Prince Edward made her long to become acquainted with so charming a nephew. She entreated Hohenheim to allow the Prince to visit her, and after some hesitation which was overruled by his wife, he finally consented.

Prince Edward was at this time 15-Years-Old and the handsomest and most entertaining youth imaginable, especially when someone made the mistake of calling him "short". In his infancy he had been placed in the charge of one of the great ladies of the Court, who, according to the prevailing custom, acted first as his head nurse and then as his governess. Her name was Sara Rockbell.

When he outgrew her care and her husband Urey was appointed as his tutor and governor, so that he had never been separated from this excellent couple, who loved him as tenderly as they did their only daughter Winry and were warmly loved by him in return.

When Edward set forth on his travels, it was but natural that this devoted couple should accompany him and accordingly he started with them and attended by a numerous retinue.

For some time he traveled through his father's dominions and all went well; but soon after passing the frontier they had to cross a desert plain under a burning sun. They were glad to take shelter under a group of trees near, and here Edward began complaining of burning thirst.

Luckily a tiny stream ran close by and some water was soon procured, but no sooner had he tasted it than he sprang from his carriage and disappeared in a moment. In vain did his anxious followers seek for him, he was nowhere to be found.

As they were hunting and shouting through the trees a black monkey suddenly appeared on a point of rock and said, "Poor, sorrowing people, you are seeking your Prince in vain. Return to your own country and know that he will not be restored to you till you have for some time failed to recognize him."

With these words he vanished, leaving the courtiers sadly perplexed; but as all their efforts to find the Prince were useless they had no choice but to go home, bringing with them the sad news, which so greatly distressed Hohenheim that he fell ill and died not long after.

The Queen, whose ambition was boundless, was delighted to see the crown on Alphonse's head and to have the power in her own hands. Her hard rule made her very unpopular, and it was commonly believed that she had made away with Prince Edward. Indeed, had the King, her son, not been deservedly beloved a revolution would certainly have arisen.

Meantime the former governess of the unfortunate Edward, Sara, who had lost her husband soon after Hohenheim's death, retired to her own house with Winry, who grew up a lovely and most love-able girl, and both continued to mourn the loss of their dear Prince and friend. The young King Alphonse was devoted to exploring the woods, and often indulged in his favorite pastime, attended by the noblest youths in his kingdom.

One day, after a long morning's hick, he stopped to rest near a brook in the shade of a little wood, where a splendid tent had been prepared for him. Whilst at luncheon he suddenly spied a little cat of the boldest gold sitting on a tree and gazing so tenderly at him that he felt quite moved.

He forbade his courtiers to frighten it and the cat, noticing how much attention was being paid him, sprang from bough to bough and at length gradually approached Alphonse, who offered him some food. The cat took it very daintily and finally came to the table. Alphonse took him on his knees, and, delighted with his capture, brought him home with him. He would trust no one else with its care, and the whole Court soon talked of nothing but the pretty golden kitty.

One morning, as Sara and Winry were alone together, the little cat sprang in through an open window. He had escaped from the palace, and his manners were so gentle and caressing that Winry and her mother soon got over the first fright he had given them. He had spent some time with them and quite won their hearts by his insinuating ways.

When Alphonse discovered where he was and sent to fetch him back. But the cat made such piteous cries, and seemed so unhappy when anyone attempted to catch him, that the two ladies begged the King to leave him a little longer with them, to which he consented.

One evening, as they sat by the fountain in the garden, the little cat kept gazing at Winry with such sad and loving eyes that she and her mother could not think what to make of it, and they were still more surprised when they saw big tears rolling down his cheeks.

Next day both mother and daughter were sitting in a jessamine bower in the garden, and they began to talk of the golden cat and his strange ways.

The mother said, "My dear child, I can no longer hide my feelings from you. I cannot get the thought out of my mind that the golden kitten is no other than our beloved Prince Edward, transformed in this strange fashion. I know the idea sounds wild, but I cannot get it out of my heart, and it leaves me no peace."

As she spoke she glanced up, and there sat the little cat, whose tears and gestures seemed to confirm her words.

The following night, Sara dreamt that she saw Catherine, who said, "Do not weep any longer but follow my directions. Go into your garden and lift up the little marble slab at the foot of the great myrtle tree. You will find beneath it a crystal vase filled with a bright gold liquid. Take it with you and place the thing which is at present most in your thoughts into a bath filled with roses and rub it well with the golden liquid."

At these words the sleeper awoke, and lost no time in rising and hurrying to the garden, where she found all as the Good Queen had described.

Then she hastened to rouse her daughter and together they prepared the bath, for they would not let their women know what they were about. Winry gathered quantities of roses, and when all was ready they put the cat into a large jasper bath, where Sara rubbed him all over with the green liquid. Their suspense was not long, for suddenly the cat skin dropped off, and there stood Prince Edward, the handsomest and most charming of men. The joy of such a meeting was beyond words.

After a time the ladies begged the Prince to relate his adventures, and he told them of all his sufferings in the desert when he was first transformed. His only comfort had been in visits from Catherine, who had at length put him in the way of meeting his brother.

Several days were spent in these interesting conversations, but at length Sara began to think of the best means for placing Edward on the throne, which was his by right.

Dante on her side was feeling very anxious. She had felt sure from the first that her son's pet cat was no other than Prince Edward, and she longed to put an end to him. Her suspicions were confirmed by Juliet and she hastened in tears to Alphonse.

"I am informed," she cried, "that some ill-disposed people have raised up an impostor in the hopes of dethroning you. You must at once have him put to death."

Young Alphonse, who was very brave, assured his mother that he would soon punish the conspirators. He made careful inquiries into the matter, and thought it hardly probable that a quiet widow and a young girl would think of attempting anything of the nature of a revolution.

He determined to go and see them, and to find out the truth for himself; so one night, without saying anything to Dante or his ministers, he set out for the palace where the two ladies lived, attended only by a small band of followers.

The two ladies were at the moment deep in conversation with Prince Edward, and hearing a knocking so late at night, begged him to keep out of sight for a time. What was their surprise when the door was opened to see the King and his suite.

"I know," said Alphonse, "that you are plotting against my crown and person, and I have come to have an explanation with you."

As Sara was about to answer, Edward who had heard all came forward and said, "It is from me you must ask an explanation, brother."

He spoke with such grace and dignity that everyone gazed at him with mute surprise. At length the King, recovering from his astonishment at recognising the brother who had been lost some years before, exclaimed, "Yes, you are indeed my brother, and now that I have found you, take the throne to which I have no longer a right."

So saying, he respectfully kissed Edward's hand. Edward threw himself into his arms, and the brothers hastened to the royal palace, where in the presence of the entire court he received the crown from his brother's hand. To clear away any possible doubt, he showed the ruby which Catherine had given him in his childhood. As they were gazing at it, it suddenly split with a loud noise, and at the same moment the Wicked Dante expired.

King Edward lost no time in marrying his dear and lovely Winry and his joy was complete when Catherine appeared at his wedding. She assured him that the Juliet, the Fairy of the Mountains, had henceforth lost all power over him.

After spending some time with the young couple, and bestowing the most costly presents on them, she retired to her own country. King Edward insisted on Alphonse sharing his throne, and so they were from then on known as the Golden Kings, named after their hair and eyes which they inherited from their father. Alphonse eventually married a young but kind Princess named May and Winry eventually gave birth to a heir to the kingdom.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	9. Byakuya Kuchiki: The King of Proof

**Byakuya Kuchiki: The King of Proof**

 **Based on: Ancilotto, The King of Provino**

 **Anime: Bleach**

Once upon a time, King Byakuya, heard three sisters talking.

Teir, the eldest sister, said, "If I married the king's majordomo, I could give the entire court a drink from one glass of water."

Lilynette, the second, said, "If I married the king's chamberlain, I could turn one spindle of linen to give fine shifts to the entire court."

Hisana, the youngest, said, "If I married the king, I would give him triplets who would have fine hair with gold, a gold necklace, and a star on their forehead."

Byakuya married them off as they had said. The King's father, Aizen, was angry to have such a daughter-in-law. Byakuya had to leave, and while he was gone, Hisana gave birth to two daughters and a son, as she had described.

Three black puppies with white stars had also been born, and Hisana's sisters brought them to Aizen. He substituted them for the babies, and the babies were put in a box and thrown into the river. A miller, Isshin, found them. His wife, Misaki, named the girls Karin and Yuzu, and the boy Ichigo.

Byakuya was grief-stricken by the story, but when Aizen, the midwife Momo, and the Queen's sisters all agreed that Hisana had given birth to the puppies, he ordered her kept in the dungeon.

Misaki gave birth to a son, named Shinji. Isshin and Misaki learned that if they cut the children's hair, gems fell out of it, and they lived prosperously; but when the children grew up, they learned that they were foundlings and set out. They found Byakuya's land and met him; he told his father that he thought they were the children Hisana had borne him.

Aizen sent Momo after them, and she tricked Yuzu into asking for the dancing water. Ichigo and Karin went after it; a dove warned them of the danger and then filled up a vial for them. Byakuya saw them again, and Aizen heard of their survival.

Then Momo tricked Yuzu into asking for the singing apple. Ichigo and Karin went after it, and on the way, their host one night warned them of the danger, and then gave them a robe of mirrors. This would trick the monster that guarded it, when it saw its own reflection. Karin used it and picked the apple. Byakuya saw them again, and Aizen learned they had survived.

After that, the midwife tricked Yuzu into asking for a beautiful orange bird that could speak words of wisdom day and night, and when Ichigo and Karin found the garden with the bird, named Orihime, they looked at a marble statues in it, and were turned into statues themselves. Yuzu awaited them anxiously and finally set out after them. She reached the garden, snuck up on Orihime and caught her. She begged for her freedom, showed Yuzu how to turn her brother and sister back to life, and begged for her freedom again.

Yuzu said, "I'll set you free, only if you bring us to our mother and father."

Orihime agreed.

They went to Byakuya's palace for dinner and brought the water, apple, and bird. The king and guests marveled at the water and apple.

The bird asked, "What punishment should be imposed on those who tried to kill two sisters and a brother?"

Aizen said, "Death by burning!"

Everyone agreed.

Then, Orihime told the story of Hisana's children; Byakuya freed her and had his father, her sisters and the midwife burned. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were restored to their rightful place as the 3 heirs to the throne and the bird, Orihime, who in a twist of fate was actually a human princess and was turned back into her human form when the three siblings said they cared about her.

Ichigo and Orihime grew closer and ended up falling for each other, being wedded and uniting their kingdoms a few years later.

Karin ended up falling in love with her bodyguard, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who despite always putting up a tough-front felt the same way as her. And though, at first, people though that their love wasn't one that could work out, Byakuya allowed them to be together so long as they didn't cause trouble.

And Yuzu? Well, one day she while she was in town she saw some children throwing rocks at a cat. She shewed them away and took the cat she called Cammy home with her, feeding it and cleaning it and when she gave it a kiss before bed, the cat turned into a prince! He said his name was Raku and that he had fallen in love with her for her kindness towards him.

After a few years of courting her, Yuzu also fell in love with Raku and the two were married on the same day that Karin and Tōshirō were.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	10. Inuyasha and Onigumo or Naraku

**Inuyasha and Onigumo/Naraku**

 **Based on: Andras Baive**

 **Anime: Inuyasha/Inuyahsa: The Final Act**

Once upon a time there lived in Lapland a man who was so very strong and swift of foot that nobody in his native town of Kagewaki could come near him if they were running races in the summer evenings. His name was Onigumo.

The people of Kagewaki were very proud of their champion, and thought that there was no one like him in the world, till, by-and-by, it came to their ears that there dwelt among the mountains a Lapp, Inuyasha by name, who was said by his friends to be even stronger and swifter than the bailiff. Of course not a creature in Kagewaki believed that, and declared that if it made the mountaineers happier to talk such nonsense, why, let them!

The winter was long and cold, and the thoughts of the villagers were much busier with wolves than with Inuyasha, when suddenly, on a frosty day, he made his appearance in the little town of Kagewaki.

Onigumo was delighted at this chance of trying his strength, and at once went out to seek Inuyasha and to coax him into giving proof of his vigor. As he walked along his eyes fell upon a big eight-oared boat that lay upon the shore, and his face shone with pleasure.

"That is the very thing," laughed he, "I will make him jump over that boat."

Inuyasha was quite ready to accept the challenge, and they soon settled the terms of the wager. He who could jump over the boat without so much as touching it with his heel was to be the winner, and would get a large sum of money as the prize. So, followed by many of the villagers, the two men walked down to the sea.

An old priests named Kaede was chosen to stand near the boat to watch fair play, and to hold the stakes, and Inuyasha, as the stranger was told to jump first. Going back to the flag which had been stuck into the sand to mark the starting place, he ran forward, with his head well thrown back, and cleared the boat with a mighty bound. The lookers- on cheered him, and indeed he well deserve it; but they waited anxiously all the same to see what Onigumo would do.

On he came, taller than Inuyasha by several inches, but heavier of build. He too sprang high and well, but as he came down his heel just grazed the edge of the boat. Dead silence reigned amidst the townsfolk, but Inuyasha only laughed and said carelessly:

"Just a little too short, Onigumo; next time you must do better than that."

Onigumo turned red with anger at his rival's scornful words, and answered quickly, "Next time you will have something harder to do."

And turning his back on his friends, he went sulkily home. Inuyasha, putting the money he had earned in his pocket, went home also.

The following spring, Inuyasha happened to be driving his reindeer along a great ford to the west of Kagewaki. A boy who had met him hastened to tell Onigumo that his enemy was only a few miles off; and Onigumo, disguising himself as a Spider Demon, or ogre and naming himself Naraku, called his son Hakudōshi and his dog and rowed away across the ford to the place where the boy had met Inuyasha.

Now the mountaineer was lazily walking along the sands, thinking of the new hut that he was building with the money that he had won on the day of his lucky jump. He wandered on, his eyes fixed on the sands, so that he did not see Naraku drive his boat behind a rock, while he changed himself into a heap of wreckage which floated in on the waves. A stumble over a stone recalled Inuyasha to himself, and looking up he beheld the mass of wreckage.

"Dear me! I may find some use for that," he said and hastened down to the sea, waiting till he could lay hold of some stray rope which might float towards him.

Suddenly-he could not have told why-a nameless fear seized upon him, and he fled away from the shore as if for his life. As he ran he heard the sound of a pipe, such as only ogres of the Spider Demon kind were wont to use; and there flashed into his mind what Onigumo had said when they jumped the boat: "Next time you will have something harder to do."

So it was no wreckage after all that he had seen, but the former bailiff himself.

It happened that in the long summer nights up in the mountain, where the sun never set, and it was very difficult to get to sleep, so Inuyasha had spent many hours in the study of magic, and this stood him in good stead now. The instant he heard Naraku's music, he wished himself to become the feet of a reindeer, and in this guise he galloped like the wind for several miles.

Then he stopped to take breath and find out what his enemy was doing. Nothing he could see, but to his ears the notes of a pipe floated over the plain, and ever, as he listened, it drew nearer.

A cold shiver shook Inuyasha, and this time he wished himself the feet of a reindeer calf. For when a reindeer calf has reached the age at which he begins first to lose his hair he is so swift that neither beast nor bird can come near him. A reindeer calf is the swiftest of all things living. Yes; but not so swift as a Spider Demon, as Inuyasha found out when he stopped to rest, and heard the pipe playing!

For a moment his heart sank, and he gave himself up for dead, till he remembered that, not far off, were two little lakes joined together by a short though very broad river. In the middle of the river lay a stone that was always covered by water, except in dry seasons, and as the winter rains had been very heavy, he felt quite sure that not even the top of it could be seen.

The next minute, if anyone had been looking that way, he would have beheld a small reindeer calf speeding northwards, and by-and-by giving a great spring, which landed him in the midst of the stream. But, instead of sinking to the bottom, he paused a second to steady himself, then gave a second spring which landed him on the further shore. He next ran on to a little hill where he saw down and began to neigh loudly, so that Naraku might know exactly where he was.

"Ah! There you are," cried Naraku, appearing on the opposite bank; "for a moment I really thought I had lost you."

"No such luck," answered Inuyasha, shaking his head sorrowfully. By this time he had taken his own shape again.

"Well, but I don't see how I am to get to you!" said Naraku, looking up and down.

"Jump over, as I did," answered Inuyasha, "it is quite easy."

"But I could not jump this river; and I don't know how you did," replied the Spider Demon.

"I should be ashamed to say such things!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Do you mean to tell me that a jump, which the weakest Lapp boy would make nothing of, is beyond your strength?"

Naraku grew red and angry when he heard these words, just as Inuyasha meant him to do. He bounded into the air and fell straight into the river. Not that that would have mattered, for he was a good swimmer; but Inuyasha drew out the bow and arrows which every Lapp carries, and took aim at him.

His aim was good, but the Spider Demon sprang so high into the air that the arrow flew between his feet. A second shot, directed at his forehead, fared no better, for this time Naraku jumped so high to the other side that the arrow passed between his finger and thumb.

Then Inuyasha aimed his third arrow a little over the Spider Demon's head, and when he sprang up, just an instant too soon, it hit him between the ribs. Mortally wounded as he was, the Spider Demon was not yet dead, and managed to swim to the shore. Stretching himself on the sand, he said slowly to Inuyasha:

"Promise that you will give me an honorable burial, and when my body is laid in the grave go in my boat across the ford, and take whatever you find in my house which belongs to me. My dog you must kill, but spare my son, Hakudōshi."

Then he died. Inuyasha sailed in his boat away across the ford and found the dog and Hakudōshi.

The dog, a fierce, wicked-looking creature, he slew with one blow from his fist, for it is well known that if a Spider Demon's dog licks the blood that flows from his dead master's wounds the Spider Demon comes to life again. That is why no REAL Spider Demon is ever seen without his dog; but Naraku, being only half a Spider Demon, had forgotten him, when he went to the little lakes in search of Inuyasha.

Next, Inuyasha put all the gold and jewels which he found in the boat into his pockets, and bidding Hakudōshi to get in, pushed it off from the shore, leaving the little craft to drift as it would, while he himself ran home. With the treasure he possessed he was able to buy a great herd of reindeer; and he soon married a rich and wonderful woman named Kikyo, whose parents would not have him as a son-in-law when he was poor.

And they all lived happy ever after.


	11. The Pink-Haired Pumpkin AKA Mine

**The Pink Haired Pumpkin AKA Mine**

 **Based on: Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa**

 **Anime: Akame Ga Kill**

Once upon a time, there lived a Seer woman named Aria who was obsessed with making a special soup. She was often out of ingredients for it, though, because they all came from the human bodies of the people her parents tortured to death and these days, they hardly ever had anyone to play with before killing.

One day, she finally had enough of every ingredient and made the soup, very pleased with herself in the long run. But then, purely by accident, Prince Tatsumi's horse knocked it over while it was cooling, resulting in the precious soup being wasted.

Aria was so furious, that she cursed Tatsumi to long for a girl named Mine the same way she had longed for that soup. Mine was known as the Beauty with the Pink-Hair and Pumpkin Heart, but was the daughter of an ogress named Seryu Ubiquitous, who kept her locked away from the world in a tower, similar to that of the maiden Rapunzel, but not quiet. Anyway…

Unable to fight the curse, Tatsumi spent 3 months searching for Mine, hopping from village to village in pursuit of the 'imaginary' beauty that some believed her to be. He eventually came to the tower in which he somehow knew Mine was residing in and looked for an entrance, but found only a window far too high for him to climb.

So instead, Tatsumi climbed a tree so he would be eye-level with the window and there she was; hair pink as a flamingo, pumpkin earrings adoring her ear lobs and a gentle smile on her face as she cleaned the Imperial Arms Pumpkin in her hands. She glanced to the side, revealing her pink eyes and she graced Tatsumi, once she saw him, with a smile.

"Hi, what's your name, stranger?" She asked, smiling slightly boyishly.

"Tatsumi and your's, stranger?" He mimicked, grinning.

The girl snorted and went back to cleaning, "The name's Mine."

With the introductions out of the way, the two decided to casually speak with each other about nothing and everything at the same time and they did this every day. Occasionally, Seryu would come in and check on her daughter, but she'd never notice Tatsumi's sent luckily because he never got even within an arm's reach of Mine. The two began to truly fall in love with each other and when Tatsumi asked her to be his wife, she accepted and the two began plotting their escape.

Since every object in Mine's room had eyes to see, ears to listen and mouths to speak and would obviously tell Seryu about their escape, Mine and Tatsumi sealed each of their mouths closed with duck tap and ran like the winds.

At some point the very next day, Seryu appeared at the tower and when Mine didn't let her in with her long hair, she climbed the walls and entered the room on her own. The one thing that hadn't been taped shut, her tea pot Coro, told Seryu about Mine's daring escape with the Emperor's son. Crazed with rage, the ogress turned Coro into a bear and mounted him, using his new found powers to track the couple down.

While she had been in the tower, Mine learned how to use magic and her Imperial Arms and with these skills while using two combs and a scarf, she created a swamp, then brambles and an ocean to keep her persistent mother far away from them. Coro and Seryu managed to get pasted the swamp and brambles, but not the ocean, so before her precious daughter was out of sight, Seryu called:

"Beware, my child! When you reach the boy's kingdom, he will ask you to wait for him while he greets his parents but as soon as his mother kisses him, he will fall into a trance and forget about you. Once this happens, use your magic and dough for his wedding to create two birds and send them to him; they will remind him of you and awaken him from the trance!"

While she believed her mother to be crazy, Mine knew her mother had the powers of a Seer and so, while she told Tatsumi she didn't believe in her mother's prophecy, she kept it in mind just encase. Unfortunately, the prophecy came to pass. Tatsumi requested Mine to wait in a tree near his castle for him while he greeted his parents and after waiting for an entire night, Mine realized Seryu had been right. So she did as her mother instructed and sent the birds made of dough off to Tatsumi in hopes that he would remember her.

When the birds arrived on his windowsill, they spoke of Tatsumi's and Mine's adventures from start to finish, which finally snapped Tatsumi out of it. He ran as fast as the wind to the tree he had left Mine at and saw her standing there, smiling at him once again. The two made up and were married the next day.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
